Head-mounted display (HMD) devices can be used in various applications, including military, aviation, medicine, video gaming, entertainment, sports, and so forth. See-through HMD devices allow the user to observe the physical world, while optical elements add light from one or more small micro-displays into the user's visual path, to provide an augmented reality image.